


love in a treehouse

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, I think?, Mild Smut, Swearing, We all know Ellie is in charge, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie goes to Oklahoma after Nick confesses his feelings. She has a plan though..unknown to Nick.





	love in a treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr who requested it..sorry it turned into this but it just came right out. 
> 
> This was meant to be a little angsty and fluffy but I guess not 😬

_"The truth is..I have feelings for you Ellie."_  
  
Nick gulped down a mouthful of bourbon, a gift from Gibbs, and focused on the burn rather than his thoughts.   
  
_"I- I have to go-"_  
  
 _"Ellie-"_  
  
 _"I'll call you later, I promise. I just-"_  
  
He stared at his phone. Nothing. It had been two days. They had a few days off work but he wondered if he'd see her even then, she obviously didn't want to see or even hear from him. Though he couldn't blame her, what was he thinking telling her?   
  
Nick shoved his glass away, deciding to drink from the bottle instead. Who the hell cares anyway?  
  
 _"I need some time."_  
  
 _"If you don't feel the same way just tell me!"_  
  
 _"Bye Nick."_  
  
His eyes went to the broken glass on the floor he still hadn't picked up. After she walked out, he felt a surge of anger at himself for opening his mouth and knocked the picture frames off the shelf. All of them except one of him with Lucia and Amanda contained Ellie in either one of just the two of them or group photos, he couldn't look at them.   
  
Why did he decide to finally make this damn place home anyway?   
  
Nick downed more of the bourbon, numbing the pain in his chest a little more. It was times like these he remembered why he had shut everyone out, but being on a team had knocked all those walls down. He was a complete idiot.   
  
_You're nothing but damaged goods Torres, it's time you remember that. Who could ever love you?_  
  
He sunk down onto his kitchen floor.   
  
Drinking more, he drowned himself in his own little pity party.   
  


* * *

  
  
His head was pounding as he walked down Gibbs' basement steps the next day but he sucked it up.   
  
And it seemed Gibbs saw it the second he spotted him. Nick hated that slight disappointed look. He had promised Gibbs he had been good about drinking..but now here he was obviously hungover.   
  
"I know." Nick said before Gibbs could say a word. "I just- I can use your help."  
  
Gibbs looked him over, seeming to spot something. "What's going on Torres?"   
  
"I..told Ellie that I have feelings for her." There was no surprise on Gibbs' face. "And she left..she promised to call but it's been two days, I wanted to give her some space but-"  
  
"You're worried." Nick nodded, fidgeting his fingers as Gibbs' eyes flickered down at them. "And you think I know where she could be." He nodded again.  
  
Gibbs sighed. "I have a pretty good idea. When she needs time, she goes back home."  
  
"She went..all the way to Oklahoma to get away from me?"   
  
"Not to get away from you Torres." Gibbs said, seconds from rolling his eyes. "To think, it's her safe place."   
  
Nick sat on the bottom step, head sinking into his hands. "I shouldn't have told her."  
  
"It'll work out."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Gibbs didn't answer but nodded towards the stairs. "Let's go."  
  
"Go where?"   
  
"Oklahoma."  
  
Nick gaped as Gibbs moved by him and up the stairs.   
  
"You coming?" He heard him call.  
   
He jumped up and followed, heart racing in his chest and his stomach in knots.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Gibbs!"   
  
Nick tried not to stare too much at the woman who answered the door of Ellie's childhood home. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that this was her mom.  
  
"Barbara." Gibbs greeted with a smile. "Been a long time."   
  
"It has! Though I kind of expected you to show up." She smiled a little. "When she came home deep in thought and not very talkative I kind of figured." Her eyes then shifted to him, but instead of confusion at who he was, her eyes lit up with recognition. "So you're Nick."  
  
Gibbs' lips lifted into a smirk and Nick looked at her a little in confusion. "Uh yeah, that's me."  
  
"Eleanor talks about you a lot." She said. Nick bit down his smile, maybe there was some hope after all?   
  
"It's uh, nice to meet you Mrs. Bishop."  
   
She waved it away. "Please call me Barbara, Mrs. Bishop is my mother-in-law. Come in you two!"  
  
Nick followed Gibbs in, he couldn't help but wonder how many times his boss had been here.   
  
"Eleanor is out back in the treehouse." Barbara said. "Can I get you boys some iced tea?"  
  
Gibbs looked at Nick before smiling at Barbara. "Sounds good."  
  
As they walked to the kitchen, Nick slid out the back door. It didn't take him long to spot the treehouse, it wasn't high up so it didn't take him long to climb the ladder. As he reached the top, he climbed in and spotted Ellie laying on a pile of pillows and blankets, staring at the scattered star stickers on the ceiling.   
  
"I had a feeling you'd show up eventually." She whispered.  
  
Nick's stomach tumbled at her voice. He swallowed down the feelings rising. Half of him wanted to yell at her, and the other half wanted to beg asking why.   
  
Ellie patted the spot next to her. Nick hesitantly laid next to her.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"For what? Not feeling the same way? I can't blame you for that, I'm not exactly your type-"  
  
"Not for that you idiot." She huffed. "For running, for not calling, not telling you where I was going or that I was okay." Ellie sighed and turned on her side facing him. "Do you really think that?"  
  
"Well you haven't told me any differently Ellie."   
  
"No not that- I mean yes that too but- that you're not my type."  
  
"Well I'm not." Nick said softly. "You like smart guys, guys who can keep up with that big brain of yours, guys who you can talk to about all that computer and analyst stuff that I barely understand-"   
  
"Oh Nick." A small laugh left her. He frowned. "I don't care about any of that stuff. And for your information, you're plenty smart yourself."   
  
He scoffed. "Yeah..right."  
  
"You are! Sure you're not good with math and technology but there are other types of smart. You're street smart, people smart. But it's not the brain I care about-" She shifted closer, her hand moving to rest on his chest causing his skin to tingle. "It's the heart, and you have one bigger than you even realize Nick."   
  
"Why leave then?" He asked softly, voice breaking in the middle.   
  
"I got scared." She admitted. "I loved two guys and..both left me, in different ways but they still did. I don't want to lose you Nick."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. "I can't promise you won't lose me with the job we have..but I'd never willingly leave you Ellie."  
  
She smiled softly, hand coming up to trace her fingers along his cheek. "I hope you know you're an idiot for even thinking I don't feel the same way."  
  
He chuckled, giving her hair a yank making her glare at him that melted into a grin as she leaned up, pressing her lips to his. Ellie moved on top of him, legs on either side of his hips as she deepened the kiss, noises coming from both of them when they got their first taste of the other. Their kiss as Charlie and Luis was quick and nothing like this one, only giving them a tease but not the real thing.   
  
His hands ran along her body slowly in any spot he could reach, Ellie slid hers under his shirt, nails running along his skin making him groan a little.   
  
But suddenly Ellie pulled her mouth from his, and his eyes widened when in a surprise move she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head, throwing it to the side. His mouth went dry at the sight of her shirtless, the red bra making him gulp. It was his favorite color on her, and if the glint in her eyes was anything to go by, she knew it too.   
  
It was only when her hands yanked on his own shirt that he snapped out of it. "Ellie-"  
  
"What?" She said, tilting her head and giving him such an innocent look that it almost made him literally choke.   
  
"You're mom and Gibbs are just right in the house, if they come to get us-"  
  
"They won't want to disturb our talk."   
  
"Well we won't exactly be talking-"  
  
"Nick." Ellie interrupted, tone firm. "Are you going to fuck me or not?"   
  
This time he really did choke. " _Jesus_ Ellie-"  
  
"Or-" She leaned down, lips almost against his. "Do I have to get myself off?"  
  
Nick's shirt joined hers in a matter of seconds. He almost asked her why she suddenly wanted this so bad, but then as she reached behind to unhook her bra, he realized this would have happened sooner but they had been holding back on what they felt..but his confession changed everything. It had broken the building tension.   
  
"God Ellie you're beautiful." He found himself murmuring, hands and fingers touching the newly exposed skin making her sigh happily. Her cheeks flushed at his words.   
  
"Says the male model." She teased, hands running along his own body. He smirked, but took a sharp intake of breath when her fingers undid his belt and dipped into his pants.   
  
His pants and boxers joined the pile of clothes along with her pants, Ellie didn't bother with her red matching panties as she resumed her position, hand and fingers curling around him making him hiss at her sudden touch.   
  
He groaned when she started moving her hand along his length. "Ellie-"  
  
She bit her lip and it was simple action but it made his eyes darken. His hand went to her hip, sliding along her skin until his fingers slipped into the side of her panties. Now it was Ellie who took a sharp intake of breath as he moved his fingers along her wetness.   
  
But he pulled his hand away and she whimpered, giving him a death glare that would have lesser men running. Nick only smirked. "We can't take our time Ellie- you're the one who wanted to do this now."   
  
She huffed with a whine but knew he was right, if they were up here too long they'd come looking for them. "You're such a jerk." Nick's smirk only grew as he curled his fingers around her panties and pulled hard. Ellie gasped when they ripped. "Those weren't cheap!"  
  
"I'll buy you more." He promised, not caring about the damn things at that moment. "What about-"  
  
Ellie reached over for her pants, pulling a condom from the pocket. "Got it."  
  
"You- Ellie did you _plan_ for this to happen?"   
  
Her cheeks turned red, giving him a sheepish look. "Well..I did say I had a feeling you'd show up.."   
  
Nick's laughter was cut off with a choked noise as Ellie didn't hesitate, her hand sliding down him. "Jeez-"  
  
Now it was her turn to smirk. "We don't have much time, remember?"  
  
"You're lucky I love you." Nick mumbled.   
  
Her eyes widened. Nick's doing the same as his words hit him. But then her eyes softened. "I love you too...but I _really_ need you inside me."  
  
He snickered in amusement. "Way to be romantic Ellie."   
  
"Oh shut up, like you care."  
  
Ellie lined him up with her entrance, the mood once again shifting back. Nick held his breath as he let her sink down, hands gripping the blanket beneath him letting her have control for this. A whimper escaped.   
  
"Ellie-"  
  
"I'm okay." She gasped out. "You're not exactly average size Nick."   
  
_Holy fuck-_ he clenched his jaw tightly, struggling not to move as she slowly sunk down trying to adjust. She was so tight around him it felt like heaven and hell at the same time. After what felt like hours, she had stopped with a whimper, this one he couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure. Nick groaned as he saw himself inside her, an image he never wanted to forget.  
  
His hands flew to her hips fingers digging into her skin when she started moving, her whimpers of pain quickly turning into ones of pleasure as she sped up her movements, hands on his chest as leverage.   
  
Ellie then leaned down, whispering in his ear in a low sexy tone he wanted to listen to on repeat. "Fuck me, Nick."   
  
He groaned loudly. "Fucking hell Ellie-"  
  
Nick flipped them over, admiring her flushed and naked under him before he pulled all the way out before thrusting back into her. A loud sharp moan rang through the treehouse.  
  
"You're gonna get us caught Ellie." He grinned, she glared but threw a hand over her mouth to cover another moan when he hit the right spot again that caused her body to hum with pleasure.  
  
With them being on limited time, Nick picked up the pace and fucked her harder. Ellie turned her head biting the pillow under her, muffling the sounds coming from her. One hand gripped the pillow and the other was leaving marks on his back that only spurred him on. Nick reached between them, fingers touching her clit making her hips lift and her nails scraping hard down his back making him hiss at the burn.   
  
"Nick!" She whined out, her voice high pitched and breathless. "You're holding back. Fuck me hard like you mean it."  
  
He moaned, at her words and the way she squeezed around him. He grit his teeth together. "I don't wanna hurt you-"  
  
"Please." She whimpered.  
  
A curse fell from his lips. Nick roughly grabbed her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her. His other hand gripping her hip so tightly he knew it'd leave a bruise in the shape of his fingers but the pain only made her groan. As he let go and stopped holding back, fucking into her without worrying about hurting her, his hand on her hip quickly moved to cover her mouth when her moans and cries of pleasure got too loud.   
  
It didn't take long after that, both of them falling off the edge, Ellie's orgasm triggering his own release when she tightened around him so tightly he could hardly move. Nick moved his hand away from her mouth and crashed their mouths together as they let go, muffling their sounds of pleasure.   
  
Sweaty and panting, Ellie wrapped her arms around his back loosely and Nick rested his forehead against her shoulder trying to get their breathing back.   
  
Nick slowly pulled out, feeling bad when he noticed Ellie wincing. After discarding of the condom, he ran a hand gently through her hair. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, biting her lip.   
  
"Ellie." He said sternly.   
  
"I'll be fine." She said trying to assure him. "No matter what..we're _so_ doing that again."   
  
"I hurt you-"  
  
"Nick! I'm a big girl, I'm fine I promise."   
  
He sighed but let it go, kissing her softly. "You know..Gibbs is gonna know."  
  
Ellie cringed. "Yeah..I kind of forgot that part.."  
  
They were both surprised by the sudden laugh falling from his lips. "Oh god, can you imagine his face-" She gaped at him but seconds later was laughing herself.   
  
When they finally did get their clothes back on, Ellie giving him a smack for her torn panties, it was soon time to face the music.   
  
Nick suddenly kissed her hard, making her gasp against his lips.  
  
"Just in case Gibbs you know..kills me."  
  
Walking back into the house, Barbara didn't notice a thing too busy fluttering around the kitchen making them dinner and happy that Ellie was smiling. Gibbs on the other hand, had a quick mortified look before in the blink of an eye it was gone and replaced with a small wrinkle of his nose and an eye roll, muttering something along the lines of 'damn kids' before he ignored them in favor of helping Barbara.   
  
Ellie and Nick exchanged a look and had to bite down on their laughter.   
  
'I love you' Nick mouthed when both her mom and Gibbs' backs were turned.  
  
Ellie grinned brightly and mouthed back an 'I love you too'.   
  
They felt a bit like teenagers in love for the first time in that moment, but neither of them gave a damn.   
  
Tomorrow they'd be back home and Nick would have to tell Ellie once she spotted the bottle and broken picture frames but then she'd spend the rest of their day off showing him how much she most certainly felt the same way. 


End file.
